Vlasynia
|anthem = hymn for our nation" |location = Vlasynia within Romania. Capital City of Deleni City shown in purple and Districts shown in red. Autonomous Commune of Lucăceşti shown in blue. Subject nations of Vlasynia are shown in green. A deailed, interactive map can be found here |capital = Deleni City |largest_city = Lucăceşti |hos_name = 2017-2018; 2018-Present Denis I |head of state = Despot |languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, English, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian |government = Despotic Monarchy |established = -Independence: December 21, 2017 24 Decary 2017 -Union with Dartiria: June 21, 2018 09 Tetrary 2018 -Dartira declares independence and Vlasynia's independence is restored: August 23, 2018 16 Sextary 2018 |area = 0.0233 km2 0.0089 sq mi |population = 4000-5000 |currency = Vlasynian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) LoMN Numus (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vl (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = VST (UTC+1:30) Summer (DST): VDST (UTC+2:30) |notes = |web = }} The Despotate of Vlasynia '''(or Vlasynian Despotate) is a micronation, created and ruled by Denis I Vlasceanu. It was officially established on the 21st of December 2017, with the signing of the Official Declaration of Independence by Denis, even though alliances and diplomatic relations were initiated before this. On the 21st of June 2018, Vlasynia became a federal subject of Vlasynia-Dartiria and one month later, on the 21st of July 2018, when the United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria was formed, Vlasynia stopped being a federal subject. Also, Denis stopped ruling this individual nation, since he became one of the Presidents of the United Republic. However, on the 23rd of August 2018, after the reformed nation of Dartiria peacefully split from Vlasynia-Dartiria, Vlasynia was restored as an independent nation. Ever since the 8th of January 2018, Vlasynia has been a member of the League of Micronations. It is one of the League's founders. As a result, it is part of the League's Security Council (alongside Alimia, Egan, Ticrenium, New Rizalia, United Imperial Empire, Libertia, Agelonia and Laurencia) with Despot Denis being the League's current President. Also Vlasynia, alongside Libertia, are the founders of the League of Romanian Micronations. Vlasynia is currently the official successor of the Empire of Enok. '''History Prelude Sometime in November 2017, Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu from Bucharest, Romania, discovered the existence of an abandoned village, called Alexandru I. Cuza, located about 30 km east of Bucharest, in the Calarasi County of Romania. Once the discovery was made, he immediately declared the desire of owning the village, as well as the territories around it. Then, at the beginning of December 2017, he had the idea of creating a micronation in the area. Denis wanted the national day to be on a special day in December, apart from Christmas Eve, Christmas or New Year. So he decided to create it on the 21st of December, which corresponds with the winter solstice. On that date, he signed the Official Declaration of Independence, which made the Despotate of Vlasynia a fully sovereign micronation. Also, on the 15th of December he assumed the name "Mihai Vlasiu", establishing the Vlasiu Dynasty. On the night of the 20th of December 2017, Mihai wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and the next day he signed it, officially making Vlasynia independent from Romania. Beginning Period On the 8th of January 2018, Vlasynia became a member of the League of Micronations (Initially named Intermicronational League, it merged with the Community of Micronations to form the LoMN). It is currently part of the LoMN's Security Council (Vlasynia, Alimia, Ticrenium, Egan, New Rizalia, United Imperial Empire, Libertia, Agelonia and Laurencia). On the night of the 23rd of January 2018, Despot Mihai Vlasiu established "Ested" as an official Vlasynian boy's name. In order to be known in the micronations' community with a Vlasynian name, he changed his name from Mihai Vlasiu to Ested Vlasceanu (Ested I of Vlasynia). His last name "Vlasceanu" was taken from his real life Romanian name (Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu). He also changed the name of the Vlasiu Dinasty to "Vlasceanu". On the 21st of March 2018, Despot Ested I, alongside President Petru Craciunoiu of Libertia, founded the League of Romanian Micronations. He is the League's current President, while Petru is the League's current Vice-President. S.W.A.B Period On the 1st of June 2018, Despot Denis, together with his father, visited Alexandru I. Cuza and his other claimed territories for the first time. To his disappointment, he found out that a group of people have been legally owning the area for quite some time. Because of that, he wasn't able to assert his control over there so he left. After returning back home, he officially abandoned all of his claims over the village of Alexandru I. Cuza and the surrounding land claims of the Tamaduianca and Manciulesti Forests, as well. As a result, Vlasynia was left with with no Mainland or Capital. This event started the S.W.A.B Period ("S'oul '''W'ithout '''A B'ody" Period) (Romanian/Vlasynian: Perioada "Spirit Fara Corp"). The S.W.A.B Period officially came to an end on the 2nd of July 2018, when Despot Denis went to the Angels' Island/Mill Lake Island (Romanian: ''Insula Ingerilor/Insula Lacul Morii), occupied a piece of land there and also established his new capital: Enok, on said land. '''Vlasynia-Dartiria On the 21st of June 2018 Despot Denis I and Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to unite their nations into one, thus the State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria was born. As a result, Vlasynia became a federal subject of the larger state, with Ested still being its Despot. Also both Ested and Sweyn Hardeknud became the leaders of the Federal Central Government, assuming the titles of Emperors. On the 21st of July 2018 Vlasynia-Dartiria replaced its federal system with a centralised one, made the transition from a monarchy to a democratic republic and changed its name to: "United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria". As a result, Vlasynia and Dartiria stopped being federal subjects and also stopped being governed individually by Denis and Sweyn, respectively. Independence restored On the 23rd of August 2018, due to internal disagreements of multiple natures, the leaders of Dartiria (Andrei Rusu and Sweyn Hardeknud) decided to split themselves and their reformed nation (the Revolutionary Republic of Dartiria) from the United Republic, thus ending Vlasynia-Dartiria's two-months-and-two-days existence and restoring the Despotate of Vlasynia as an independent nation. Flag and coat of arms TBC Etymology The name "Vlasynia" is composed of two parts: "Vlas" and "-ynia". The term "Vlas" comes from the Vlasceanu Dynasty, the current ruling dynasty in Vlasynia, while the meaning of the suffix "-ynia" is not a precise one. Territories and claims The Vlasyno-Dartirian State is comprised of multiple pieces of land, all of them being enclaved within Romania. There are four main types of administrative-territorial divisions: Districts, Municipalities, Autonomous Districts and Autonomous Municipalities. TBC Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition Vlasynia-Dartiria is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Leurcian Empire * Grand Duchy of Palermo * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * All LoMN members * All NWA members Vlasynia-Dartiria also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Leurcian Empire * Grand Duchy of Palermo * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * All LoMN members * All NWA members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea (as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Vlasynia-Dartiria doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Transnistria (as RRR territory) * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) 'Abbreviations and other terms' I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations; These are the kind of diplomatic relations that are established strictly between two distinct nations and are formed independently from any organisation or group. This type of diplomatic relations includes, but is not limited to: alliances, mutual recognition, formal diplomatic interactions; V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Vlasynia